


you saw through me all this time, i'd forgotten people are kind

by SkySail



Category: High Rollers DnD (Web Series)
Genre: A bit sad, Aila deserves more love, Gen, Hair Braiding, Nail Painting, Self Care, Wholesome, friends - Freeform, i wrote my headcannon lol, im also soft for the elenasto twins 24/7 fight me, lucius knows she has a soft side, more self care fics please, soft, spoilers episode 39 onwards, stan lucius and ailas friendship, you can't hide from me aila
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22801483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkySail/pseuds/SkySail
Summary: Aila doesn't understand the things Lucius does.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	you saw through me all this time, i'd forgotten people are kind

**Author's Note:**

> I had a headcanon a while ago and wanted to actually write it for ages so here it is. I'm not the most confident writer but if I don't post this I'm never going to post anything I write so I might as well start somewhere right. Thank you to [Arkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkie/pseuds/Arkie) for the proof read you've been an amazing help.

“Why do you always put those colours on your nails?”

Aila stood slouched against the frame in the doorway of the Captain’s Quarters watching with an inquisitive look as Lucius sat at his desk and painted a layer of royal purple polish over his delicate nails.

“What do you mean?” Lucius glanced up to look at his friend whilst she approached, grimacing slightly at the dried mud flakes that fell from Aila’s boots.

“You’ve always got colourful nails, why? I don’t see the point of it.” Alia replied, now standing directly next to where Lucius was sitting, peering over his shoulder. Her nose wrinkled as the strong smell from the polish bottle reached her nose.

Thinking back for a second, Lucius responded “Aila I’ve seen you with painted nails like mine before remember. It was when we first met after the crash.”

“Oh, that was probably mud. It’s a wild elf thing, keeps the nail from breaking in a fistfight.”

Lucius cringed slightly at that. Aila just shrugged.

“Well if you really want to know why…” Lucius paused to think and took in a breath. “It makes me feel pretty.”

Aila’s eyebrow raised, “That's it? You do it because it makes you… feel pretty.”

“Well, yes.”

“Just to feel pretty? So there’s no magical reason I don’t understand behind it or anything?”

“Not everything needs a grand explanation, Aila.” Lucius gave her a genuine smile.

Aila’s reaction to what Lucius was saying was curious but not much of a surprise to him. In the time he and the rest of the group had known Aila she didn’t always have the same approach as the others, Lucius especially, to the way she presented herself so seeing this interest sparked Lucius to ask what he did.

“Would you like me to paint your nails, Aila?”

The wild elf’s eyes went wide and she looked almost embarrassed at his question. Lucius was wondering if he overstepped some sort of boundary in her culture until she responded.

In between nervous laughter, Aila said, “Are you serious- I’m not like you Lucius I- Why would I want to-” Aila stopped herself and made eye contact with Lucius. She steadied her voice and very matter of factly said, “Look, the whole looking pretty thing isn’t me okay. So no thanks, Lucius.”

Aila expected a long-winded response usually expected from the high elf but instead, Lucius just nodded and picked up the small polish brush he had placed down. Aila turned around and stomped her way back out of the room.

As she reached the door frame Lucius called out, “If you change your mind, Aila, you’re always welcome to come and ask.”

Aila kept her back to him and rolled her eyes. “Yeah sure, Lucius.” Then under her breath muttered a small “As if.”

Lucius just smiled, took a deep breath and continued coating the paint onto his nails. For a brief moment, the colour made him drift into thoughts of his lost home.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aila was walking around the ship on the hunt for something to do to keep herself busy. She had already spent far too long with an over-enthusiastic Nova who had recently acquired some new books and was looking for anything else to save her from the mental strain.

As she passed the Captain’s Quarters once she saw a sight similar to a few weeks prior. Once again Lucius was painting his nails, a look of utter concentration on his face much like when he focused on an art piece, but this time with a violently bright orange colour. He sat cross-legged on the floor at the foot of his bed instead of at his desk too.

Almost as if he could sense her Lucius looked up and gave Aila a small smile. “Am I needed for anything on the hull Aila?”

“Huh? Oh no unless you’re interested in Nova’s silly books. No, I was just…” Aila didn’t finish her sentence, seemingly distracted by what Lucius was doing.

“Ah well, I was just finished up here anyway so I guess that leaves me with not much to do right now. Unless of course…” Lucius paused to watch Aila’s expression, her eyes trained to his newly painted hands. “Would you like me to paint your nails, Aila?”

Aila gave him a confused look. “I’ve already told you-“

“I’m aware of what you’ve already told me but like I said, the offer is still open.”

She huffed and responded, “Fine if you’re going to keep pestering me then sure paint my nails with your weird colours.” 

Aila tried and failed to hide a grin that crept along her mouth and Lucius mirrored it with enthusiasm.

After settling down on a pillow each with Aila’s colour of choice firmly grasped in Lucius’s hand, red to go with her tartan as Aila put it, the same odd smell hit her nose and Lucius gave a tiny chuckle as her nose wrinkled in disgust once again.

Lucius gently brought Aila’s left hand out from where she fiddled with her tartan and used his own nail to start slowly pushing down her cuticle. Aila instinctively went to flinch away at the alien feeling but relaxed as she knew Lucius wasn’t going to hurt her.

Dipping the small brush into the pot and making sure not to gather too much thick paint, Lucius was reminded of a warm old memory.

Suddenly he found himself back in the Elenasto estate long before he ever left Gusthaven, still just a child, standing outside his sister's elegant room.

_Lucius watched his sister curiously as she fished through various chests and grabbed a small bottle with what looked like red paint contained within it, letting out a small noise of triumph. Brushing herself off, Edea locked eyes with him and huffed. She hissed at him to “Just fuck off” but Lucius didn’t attempt to move, even after threatened to have a vase thrown at his head._

_“What is that?” He asked, pushing some stray blond hairs behind his ear._

_“What, this?” Edea held the bottle up towards him. “It’s nail polish, you paint your nails with it. It makes you look pretty.”_

_Lucius’ eyes lit up. “Like canvas paints?”_

_She grinned and said, “Not quite, brother but some people can make the prettiest artistic patterns. Not me though.”_

_“Can you… would you paint mine for me?” Lucius asked slowly._

_Edea raised an eyebrow. “What is this? Do you want to spend time with me all of a sudden? What happened to yesterday about ‘wishing I didn’t exist’ huh?”_

_Lucius’ face fell. “Oh well, I-”_

_“I’m just kidding silly,” she giggled. “Although I will need to find another colour, I’m not sure red would suit your weird eye aesthetic.”_

_Lucius excitedly ran over to join his sister on her bed where he sat cross-legged, pushing her goodnaturedly at the comment._

Lucius seemed to drift off as the brush entered the pot much to Aila’s surprise. She snapped him out of his momentary daze and watched as a sad smile and a stray tear rolled down his bright blue eye. Lucius brushed it away dismissively and Aila didn’t comment. She didn’t do well with feelings and found herself internally fighting the soft moment at the thought of Lucius shedding a genuine tear in front of her of all people.

“Right, so sorry about that Aila. Let’s get to painting these nailies.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lucius shivered at the rush of radiant energy that flowed through him from Quill’s healing spell. Standing up from where the enemy had knocked him and thanking Quill for his help, the high elf began brushing off various debris and what seemed like dried blood from his clothes. Lucius then caught sight of his right hand and grumbled at the sight of his fresh manicure chipped at the edges.

Knowing he would have to make amends to his nails, he went to seek out Aila to offer the same to her. Aila had been at the very centre, swinging in all directions with her hammer to strike at their enemies and taking a few nasty blows herself. She was bound to have chipped or even broken a nail in amongst all the action. 

“Aila, I’m just going to give my nailies a small touch up. Would you like me to do yours as well?” Lucius asked.

“Huh? Oh well, I don’t really need it Lucius.” Aila glanced down at her nails critically assessing them for the smallest dent.

Lucius took her hands. “Don’t be silly Aila you must have at least one-” He stopped himself almost in shock as she was right. Aila’s nails looked almost as perfect as the day Lucius first painted them.

“See told ya.” Alia said almost smugly as she pulled her hands away from him and stomped away to cool off. 

Lucius stood in place, dumbfounded for a second before coming back to his senses and making his way to the Captain’s Quarters.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aila once again found herself outside the Captain’s Quarters whilst looking for something to keep herself busy. Lucius didn’t notice her arrival, too busy focusing on what looked like a new art piece.

Aila didn’t make her presence known but watched as Lucius’ newly growing back hair fell into his face stubbornly every time he pushed it behind his ears. It reminded Aila of a time back in her clan when she decided to grow her hair out. It gave her a small idea.

Clearing her throat to grab his attention Aila said, “Hey, uh you look like your hairs causing you some trouble… I kind of know like a simple plait to you know, keep it away.”

Lucius blinked at her.

“I’m basically asking… ugh, can I- I’m going to plait your hair for you okay. It’s frustrating watching you move it like that.”

Lucius’ face lit up. “Oh, Aila that’s so very kind of you!”

“It’s not kindness, you need help so I’m helping you.”

“Of course Aila.”

They both sat down in a similar position to when Lucius had painted her nails and Aila began to grasp clumps of his hair, parting them evenly and surprisingly delicately. After a few moments of letting Aila concentrate, Lucius broke the silence.

“I’ve had a small thinkie, Aila.”

“That’s dangerous.” She responded dryly.

Lucius ignored the comment and continued, “Do you know what I think Aila?” He had a cheeky grin plastered on his face that Aila didn’t like the look of.

“What do you think Lucius?”

“I think under all the meanie persona is a big softie Aila who likes being pretty and who cares about her friends' feelings.”

“You take that back!” Aila mock gasped, almost sounding offended. Lucius knew she wasn’t however.

“You didn’t deny it though.”

Aila didn’t respond, telling herself not to give him the satisfaction. That only made Lucius’ grin grow wider but surprisingly he didn’t continue and a silent but not awkward peace fell between the two friends as Aila carefully carded her red painted nails through Lucius’ hair, weaving the soft blond locks into plaits just like she used to back with her clan.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Follow my writing blog [SkySail](https://skysailwritings.tumblr.com/) and my High Rollers blog [HighRollersObsessed](https://highrollersobsessed.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Comments are valued, thanks for reading xx


End file.
